I Saw Him: Pansy Parkinson ON HIATUS
by SolitaryMovement
Summary: “Stay with me. Just be with me while we’re here, away from the rest of the world. Here where no one knows us or cares. We’re two strangers here. No one can hurt us and no one will. Let’s just be us and be together.”
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: If you recognize any of the characters/objects/settings/etc. that corresponds to the Harry Potter series by J.K. Rowling, they do not belong to me._

**Prologue**

**I saw him, mostly out of the corner of my eye, away from all the hubbub of normalcy. Away from the lives that we built around the people that knew us. I saw him for the boy he really was. Tired, wary, down trodden, dirty, unloved, and poorly treated. I saw him with a family of muggles, trudging along after them, carrying their things, listlessly staring off into space while a fat man berated him, and then stiffly taking a cuff to the head from said fat man with a glare. He didn't say a single word the whole time. **

**I nearly didn't even recognize him. I barely glanced at him, but looked again when I saw shaggy black hair and terribly outdated round, wire rimmed glasses. I stared for a good two minutes before decided that really was him. The glare he sent at the fat man was the mirror image of the one usually directed at me.**

**For a moment I entertained the thought of going over there to rub it in his face how he was clearly a mere serf to these people, but something held me back. Perhaps it was the utterly pathetic air of the whole situation. Perhaps I was in a particularly giving mood. Perhaps I just figured he was doing a good enough job of making a worthless wretch out of himself without me. Whatever it was, I was exceptionally less malicious to my house elf that night, and would later try to convince myself that I did NOT pity or feel remorseful for Potter at all.**

**A/N: I have NO idea how this came around. It just suddenly bit me in the ass out of nowhere. In fact, I wasn't even reading/looking at/thinking about Harry Potter at the time. I swear, without warning, this happened. I don't know where it will lead me or if I'll even be continuing it. It's rated T for now, but if I do continue with it, it might just turn into M. A careful warning for any of you who are anal about ratings.**

**Ta, lovies! Looking forward to your replies!**


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: If you recognize any of the characters/objects/settings/etc. that corresponds to the Harry Potter series by Rowling, they do not belong to me._

A/N: Regarding the timeline, this particular story is set after HBP as opposed to the sister story of this one, where the pairing is Draco/Harry, was set after OotP. I know, it might seem a little strange to those of you who are reading both of them, sorry, it's just that this part of the timeline is better for Pansy. I'm going to warn you though, that I'm completely disregarding DH, mostly because I've never read it and doubt that I will ever read it. I don't know if I will disregard the very end of HBP, where Harry, Ron, and Hermione decide not to return to school, but I might. That part kind of aggravated me when I was reading it, so I may just do things my own way. For those of you who don't like this, sorry, please stop reading. Don't send me pissy reviews, just stop reading. Thank you, now on with the story.

**Chapter 1**

Santorini is a pathetically small island 200 kilometers southeast off the mainland of Greece in the southern region of the Aegean Sea, it is also where I'm currently spending my summer vacation, and I am absolutely miserable. Miserable! This island is so ridiculously tiny that there isn't anything vaguely interesting to do other than eat, sleep, swim, AND EAT SOME MORE! And I will not allow myself to gorge from depression. Absolute boredom is no excuse to let one's figure go.

No shops, no magazines, no girl friends to boss around, no boys to toy with, no magic! Everywhere I turn there's muggles, muggles, and more muggles. Not that I hate these muggles terribly, though I'll always have a distain for them as a whole, these muggles are careful to keep to their own business, which suits me just fine. I'd hate to be bothered by these people.

What with the scare of the Dark Lord's return, my parents had to foresight to cart me right off to the most unsuspecting place on the face of the planet as soon as school had ended. Quite frankly, I was rather miffed that my mother would suddenly just sweep me up and drop me on this forsaken piece of land. The only explanation I received from my mother before she disapparated was, "Don't do anything reckless, dear. Stay here, keep quiet, and use as little magic as humanly possible. Your father and I are going to disappear for a while. We'll take you back to school as soon as summer is over. In the meantime, make yourself comfortable, yes? That's a good girl, Pansy. Summer will be through before you know it and you can be back with your friends." Any questions as to where or why or anything of the like was answered with, "Don't ask too many questions, darling. This is for your own good. If anyone asks, your father and I are in France and you're here to relax away from the hectic traps of the city. Don't make the house-elves fret too much."

There was a strange moment when Mother became particularly somber and said to me, "These are dark times, Pansy. Lucius Malfoy has been carted off to Azkaban, the rest of the Malfoy family is in hiding, and Severus Snape is wanted for murder. We're not in any position to be flaunting ourselves in public. Who knows what kind of mess things could turn into. In the case that everything gets out of hand, the house-elves will know what to do and you need to be prepared if worst does come to worst. Learn, Pansy. Learn how to be someone else and how to do things without magic. Your father may not agree with my reasons, but being alive without magic is better than being dead or in Azkaban, do you understand me?" Of course, what else could I say to that? I agreed and let her go quietly then. Though now that I've had time to process this, I wish I had screamed or ranted or raved at them for being so completely stupid. Alright, I don't mean that they are being stupid, but it's just very…disconcerting. Everyone is scrambling because of this insanity with the Dark Lord returning. The bastard should have just stayed dead.

Everyone is going into hiding. Mother and Father are probably both going to hide away from each other as well. Father is in allegiance with him, so he can't really go into hiding, not deeply. Mother has probably gone somewhere remote like me. Maybe even less remote, so in the case anything does happen, they'll focus more on her than they will on me and she can serve as misdirection. Everything is so ridiculous. Everything was set perfectly the way it was before the Dark Lord came back, even with that hoity-toity Boy-Who-Lived. I was going to marry Draco, become a Malfoy, prestige and wealth would be attached to my new name, I would have brought a great honor to my family. I was going to live a very good, well off life. Draco would have found a job in the Ministry and I would have raised our children to be proper pureblooded witches and wizards. I would still have my family! We wouldn't be so scared and scampering around like lowly rats! Everything was just fine until that stupid "Dark Lord" messed it all up!

'This is ridiculous, Pansy! Snap out of it!' I mentally berate myself. There's really no point in wallowing in my own misery. Things are just how they are now, I'm just going to have to deal with it _and do as Mother instructed_. 'Keep your chin up! Head held high! You're a Slytherin and if nothing else you're cunning and clever. You will make something of yourself. Alive without magic is better than being dead or in Azkaban.'

With that little internal pep talk done I sigh and sit up a little straighter from where I'm sitting in a muggle café eating a little bit of chocolate and sipping delicately at my red wine. I'm mostly out here because I prefer the fresh air, especially when I'm staying at such a small, cramped, summer villa. It's hard to think when I'm surrounded by clutter, not that this town isn't cluttered itself, but it's vastly more open than the Villa and I don't fancy sitting out on the beach staring off into the sea. I suspect that I would probably surrender and throw myself into the ocean's depths just to get it over with.

I've just started contemplating what color I should change my hair to when completely out of the blue a gargantuan of a muggle man starts bellowing at the top of his lungs at a lanky boy carrying a rather large bag that muggles call a "backpack". Tourists. Noisy, uncomely, despicable, ugly muggle tourists. Haven't they any grasp of the word "courtesy"? Or even perhaps "manners"? Despicable indeed.

I shift, sitting straighter, readying myself to leave when something familiar catches my attention. That lanky boy had dreadfully tousled black hair and incredibly outdated wire rimmed glasses. In fact, I'm quite certain that they were circular and a bit crooked. My head whirls around and my eyes narrow so that I can get a closer look at him. Merlin! That is him! It's Harry bloody Potter!

My mind is sent reeling. What's he doing in Santorini!?! Even Greece!?! Does he know I'm here!?! Is he here to drag me back to civilization to be interrogated about the whereabouts of my family!?! Am a suspected future Death Eater!?! He's here to get me arrested!

And then, without warning, my mind slams to a halt. What on earth am I blathering about? He's not here to arrest me, he's still just a child even if he does have connections. Of course I'm a suspected future Death Eater, I'm a Slytherin for Merlin's sake! And to hell with anyone who wants to interrogate me about my family's whereabouts! I haven't the slightest clue and they're certainly not going to be able to find anything from me even with Veritaserum. The only valid question here is what the bloody hell is he doing in Santorini, Greece?

I watch the scene in front of me unravel with a critical eye. He's certainly being accompanied by…no, _he is accompanying_ a muggle family. The elephant of a man is screeching at him openly, shaking his fist as he roars and he's bearing it. Perhaps this muggle family is his guardian. Abruptly, the waving fist comes down to box him upside the head. I stare wide eyed. Guardians would not strike out at a child, especially not _Harry Potter_, Savior of the Wizarding World, Golden Boy, and over all Saint of all Saints. And _Harry Potter_ wouldn't take being bellowed at in such a way sitting down, with or without magic. No, he's an involuntary servant to these people. A bare slave!

By Merlin! This is...I haven't the words for it. A part of me is maliciously cackling at his misfortune and then another part of me is undeniably shocked and another part of me still is…sorry for him? I pity Saint Potter, what is the world coming to!?! No, there is no room in my life for this kind of sympathy. I have my own situation to consider. With a growl I stand to leave, but then as an afterthought, I turn around and cast a silencing charm on the muggle family. That should teach them. A therapeutic huff, straightening of my summer dress, and I depart, walking swiftly away with my back to Potter the entire way.

A/N: Alright, darlings, for those of you who are worried, this is going to be drastically different from my Harry/Draco fic by a similar title/summary/concept. The first thing is that the timeline is different, which sets for a somewhat different mood. I'm quite certain that my Harry/Draco fic is going to be a bit more lighthearted than this fic will. You don't have to read the other one, but I hope you do because I love having a lot of readers and reviews. Which brings me to…PLEASE REVIEW! I love reviews. Hahaha. If you have any questions, feel free to ask, I'll answer them in a private reply and collectively in my next chapter so that everyone is aware. Thanks for reading and please review!

Ta, lovies!


End file.
